


You've Gotta Love Your Friends (And Family)

by slytherinsdaughter



Series: Finding Father [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/slytherinsdaughter
Summary: Luke's friends have some questions about what happened when he managed to find Darth Vader's home.





	You've Gotta Love Your Friends (And Family)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sequel! I'm writing that, very slowly, but this is just a side thing.  
> The document is literally called "Luke - The side Quest" on my computer. (The sequel is called "Luke 2 - The Lukening")

Luke finally walked out of the meeting and got five steps before stopping.

“No.” He looked Wedge in his eyes. “Don’t you dare.”

Wedge just continued grinning at him. “I’ve heard you found Vader’s home.”

“Wedge please don’t-“

“I’ve also heard you walked in on him in the bath.”

Luke closed his eyes in horror. He’d had this conversation so many times.

His mouth started moving without consulting his brain. “Why do you want to know?”

“I just thought it would be interesting.”

It was disturbing seeing how Krayt-dragon like Wedge’s grin had become. Luke knew he wouldn’t be able escape without giving some answer and just blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

“I doubt Vader would be interested in rebels, Wedge.”

His friend looked at him, utterly betrayed. “I - what? NO, Luke what the- _why?”_

Seeing his chance Luke bolted while Wedge was staring at the wall, horrified.

Kriff. Why did he say that?

But it wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone truly what he saw that day, not even to Rebel Command. It was too personal and he wouldn’t… betray... his father like that, however traitor-like it seemed.

 

 

“I hear the best things about you Luke!” Han walked cheerfully into the room Luke was _hiding_ in. “I also hear you didn’t give anyone real information.”

Luke wondered if there was a better place to hide that wasn’t on the Falcon.

“Would you give some real info to your pal?”

Han tried and failed to pull off looking innocent. He then pretended he’d never tried the loth cat eyes at all.

Luke turned to look up at the ceiling rather than look at Han’s anticipating face.

“Well, Luke? Did you see Vader’s junk?”

Some part of Luke just shrivelled up and died. That is _his father_ Han is talking about. He’d never been more thankful for the fog in the bacta tank room obscured… _things he didn’t want to see._

He flatly spoke, unwilling to think about the subject any more than he had to. “No. There was something in the way.”

“But-“ Han tried to ask and was interrupted by Luke sitting up, wild-eyed.

“I thought you had a crush on Leia, Han! Not-“ Luke stopped himself there. That was something he was not willing to contemplate.

Han just gaped at him before standing up and walking out, not saying another word.

Through the open door Luke heard Chewbacca ask a question about why Han looked like he was about to pass out any second.

 

 

After rummaging through everything he had Luke came to the conclusion that he didn’t have any food. He didn’t even have rations. Luke sighed. The canteen was one place he didn’t want to go today.

Like normal he grabbed his food and sat at his squadron’s table. Unlike normal people had been staring at him since he’d come in and his squad seemed to have not taken their eyes off him.

It was Wes that broke the silence.

“So…” He looked impatiently at Luke. “Is there anything you want to tell us?”

Luke just shovelled in more food – the faster he ate the faster he could get out.

Hobbie joined in. “Come on, boss! Tell us what you know about Vader now!”

Tired and a little grumpy, Luke mentally apologised to his father. “I know he’s tall and dark, but I didn’t think anybody thought he was handsome.”

Wedge choked on his drink and other people at the table snorted. Hobbie, on the other hand, went bright red.

“Boss, please never say that again.”

Wes turned to Hobbie and grinned. “Why Hobbie? Hiding your crush are you? Do you want to know what genitals Vader has too?”

Hobbie spluttered, turning even redder. “NO!” His voice cracked half way through the yell.

Wedge turned to Luke. “So what _does_ Vader’s genitals look like? Does he have a dick? A vagina?”

Luke put his head in his hands and whined. Wedge just ignored him and continued.

“What about something in-between? Or is he not human and has something else?”

“Why,” Luke practically shouted something that _everyone_ in the canteen could hear since everyone was focused on him, “Does everyone want to know about Vader’s privates! Especially you, Wedge! Do you need to tell us something?”

There was absolute silence for a second, and then everybody seemed to crack at once and burst out laughing.

Wedge went redder than Hobbie and Luke also blushed but for a different reason. He couldn’t believe he just yelled _that._

He quickly clutched the food he could hold and escaped, hearing other others gently tease Wedge and Hobbie behind him.

Luke stretched out using the force when he escaped; trying to pick passages that no one else was in. It was then he noticed the bond between him and his Father was open. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he tried to figure out what his father might have heard. Vader put him out of his misery.

‘ _I heard everything, my son.’_

Luke winced.

‘ _You broadcasted your apology to me, and it caught my attention.’_ His father seemed amused.

‘ _I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be cruel but-’_

 _‘I’ve heard worse.’_ Vader said, like it would make it alright.

‘ _Father.’_ Luke complained at him, trying to fit it into one word.

There was a pause.

‘ _Does that mean…?’_ Luke asked, not truly wanting to know the answer.

‘ _You dodged the questions about me ver_ y _well_.’ Luke cringed. His father **had** heard everyone talk about what he looked like naked.

 _‘Wait, how did you know what the others were saying?”_ Luke asked, confused.

‘ _You were thinking extremely loudly. Shields exist, Luke.’_

 _‘I forgot?’_ Luke was a little embarrassed about the fact too. He was too busy cringing at what his squadron was saying.

There was another pause and Vader’s gratitude drifted through the bond. _‘I find it... acceptable how you answered the questions.’_

His father didn’t really think he’d tell everyone something so personal did he? Something inside him was unsettled. How many people could his father truly trust?

‘ _I wouldn’t’_ (hurt you) ‘ _Break your trust, father.’_


End file.
